


Hello Angel

by lizfallsover



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, So yeah, and a church boy, and i forgot to mention that this is set in the 50's or 60's or whatever, ft. mamamoo, jeonghan is a bartender who does not really care about what happens in his bar, jisoo is smooth, lol actually bangtan won't appear until later on in the story, oh and soonyoung is a dick lol, this is basically a bartender au, woozi is the piano man ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizfallsover/pseuds/lizfallsover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan is a bartender and owner of a bar in the middle of Seoul. His bar having a reputation of big gangs frequently visiting it, not to mention the fact that he has people constantly hitting on him, or the big fights that erupt within the bar at random, nothing really scares or intimidates him very much anymore. But when a local church boy visits his bar for the first time, Jeonghan may very well admit that his life has changed significantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smooth moves, smart guy.

Jeonghan sighed from behind his bar, polishing a glass and watching two gang leaders get into another massive brawl with each other. He was used to this kind of thing happening in his bar, so it didn't really faze him as much as it used to. He could only hope that the gangs wouldn't ruin too much of his bar, or he would have to charm one of them into paying for it. He set down the glass he finished polishing on one of the racks he used for his glassware, and looked over at Seungcheol and saw his body basically slumping over the bartable. Jeonghan muttered and made a mental note to get Woozi to wake him up once the latter had finished his performances.

A loud shattering noise suddenly echoed around the bar. Jeonghan cast his eyes towards the sound, and saw one of the gang leaders lying on the floor in a pool of blood around his head, with bits of glass scattered around his body. The bar had gone strangely silent, but then a roar of cheering rose up around the room. Jeonghan watched as a gang leader, Soonyoung (or Hoshi, as his gang called him) staggered up towards the bar with only a bloody nose and ruffled up clothes and hair, sat down and demanded for a drink. Jeonghan sighed. "What'll it be this time?" he asked as politely as he could. Soonyoung tapped his chin with his index finger and pretended to ponder. "How about... an orgasm? From you of course~" he said with a greasy wink. Jeonghan gave him a blank stare, and Soonyoung began to panic. "H-hey! Chill cutie, I was just messing with ya! Just give me a beer." and chuckled nervously, while wiping the blood from his own nose. Jeonghan shot him a death stare and walked over to one of the cupboards, pulling out a bottle of beer and slammed it in front of Soonyoung with a loud thud. "I'll put it on your tab." Jeonghan muttered ad began to polish another glass. He then started watching Soonyoung walk towards his gang, waving the beer around clumsily. Jeonghan rolled his eyes, picked up another glass off a bench and began to polish it. 

The entrance to the bar suddenly swung open, and a very well dressed man walked right in. His hat may have been covering his eyes but he had a rather sharp jawline, and very nice features on his face. He glanced up, and as soon as Jeonghan saw his face, he could've sworn that his heart skipped a beat. The stranger was just so damn _handsome._   The stranger smirked (once he saw Jeonghan staring), and started heading towards the bar. Jeonghan quickly went back to polishing the glass to avoid the stranger's gaze. Everything in the bar had become eerily silent; the only noises that resounded through the bar was cups clinking and clicking noises of the man's shoes on the wooden floor walking towards the bar. Everyone's eyes were on the mysterious stranger (except for Jeonghan's) as he sat down at the bar. Suddenly, loud and jazzy piano music resounded throughout the room, and four gorgeous looking women entered the room via the stage in one corner of the bar. Everyone's focus had shifted from the stranger to the four women and a crowd of cheers melted the bar's previously heavy atmosphere. The stranger was staring at the performance happening with a curious expression.

 

_I'm ready for some action,_

_Are you ready for perfection?_

_Hey piano man~_

 

The stranger scoffed at the song lyrics and turned around to face Jeonghan, who was nervously trying to polish a glass; whilst attempting to avoid eye contact with him. "I've already seen perfection, and he's standing right in front of me." the stranger said so smoothly, that Jeonghan nearly dropped the glass he was polishing onto the floor.

 

"I'm Jisoo by the way, Hong Jisoo." he added. 

 

_Hong Jisoo... wait, where have I heard that name before?_


	2. Get your ass up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh I'm so sorry this took so long! Because err, procrastination and school and stuff ehehe~ Enjoy reading please! (Sorry this chapter is so short, I really don't have much of an excuse lmao)

"Hong Jisoo? As in the church boy that recently moved here?" Jeonghan looked shocked. "Why are you hanging around an area like this?" Jisoo deflated slightly but smiled handsomely before replying; "I was bored, so I decided to take a trip around my area. I didn't think that I'd be seeing someone so pretty in a place like this." He then smirked at Jeonghan, who blushed a little before going over to Seungcheol (who was still sleeping on the bar counter) and wacked him with the rag he had been using to polish the glasses. "Ya, Cheol! You'd better get your ass up before I set Jihoon on it!" He threatened. Seungcheol shifted slightly in his sleep, but still didn't show any signs of waking up. Jeonghan rolled his eyes in exasperation, and yelled across the bar to the man who was still sitting at the piano.  _Presumably the Jihoon that the bartender threatened Seungcheol with,_ Jisoo thought. "Woozi! Come and wake up your lazy ass boyfriend before I do something terrible to him!" Jeonghan shouted, accidentally grabbing the attention of Soonyoung, who stared at the bartender, then raked his eyes over Jisoo and smirked. The latter shifted uncomfortably in his seat and started focusing on the figure that had just gotten up from the piano, and had begun walking towards them tiredly. _Brown_ _hair, a short stature and a cute face, complete with eyebags... This should be interesting..._ Jisoo thought to himself. As if Jeonghan had read his mind, he quickly spoke up. "Trust me, Jihoon is nowhere near cute. He nearly killed someone once, by bashing them over the head with a guitar. And there was another time that he smashed Soonyoung's face in, just because he tried hitting on him." Jisoo blinked and stared at the shorter man with a new sense of awe. Jihoon glared at him meanacingly (albeit tiredly, Jisoo noted) before going over to shake Seungcheol. "Hey Cheolie~ you need to get up-" he said cutely, then continued with a more contrasting, "-before I kick your ass out the door. Get up, you idiot." He grumbled threateningly. After a few more shakes, Seungcheol finally stirred awake and sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily, much to the surprise of Jisoo.

"Hmm? Jihoon? What's going on? Why do I need to be awake?" He blinked and stared at Jisoo with a perplexed expression on his features before asking, "And who is this?" Jihoon sighed and tugged Seungcheol out of his chair, attempting to hoist one of the taller males arms over his own smaller shoulders and sighed. "C'mon Cheol. It's getting late, we should go." He glanced over at Jeonghan sadly before adding; "I can't exactly take the shift tonight. Sorry." before he hobbled off, dragging a sleepy Seungcheol with him. "Well," Jisoo remarked. "That was certainly... Something." Jeonghan sighed and went back to wiping the bar with a new rag. "This thing tends to happen more often than you think, so you get used to it after a while." The bartender remarked curtly.   

An awkward silence seemed to pas through the bar for a few moments and when Jeonghan realised that was happening, he glanced up to make some sort of conversation, only to be met by the amused face of Jisoo. Jeonghan blushed quickly and glanced away, trying not to look at the handsome face that was of Hong Jisoo.  _A church boy, of all things!_ The bartender  grumbled to himself quietly, while rearranging the various types of alcohol inside one of the cupboards.  _He's honestly too handsome for a shit place like this._ "I thought you were going to try and make some conversation, but here you are ignoring me!" Jeonghan jumped slightly, and he turned around to stare at the handsome smirking face that was still sitting at his bar, and he sighed. Jisoo smiled, eyes crinkling in a way that made Jeonghan's heart flutter. To distract himself, the bartender quickly glanced up at the clock that was placed conveniently above the cupboard of Soju, reading 12:08am. A few minutes past midnight when his shift was supposed to end, but he could live with it. "Closing time!" Jeonghan announced, startling Jisoo, who had been staring at him intensely. "Get all of your shit together and get out! Drag your drunk friends out, because I'm not taking responsibility for them!" Everyone grumbled and began to start packing up reluctantly, not wanting this night of drunken amusement to end. Jisoo watched closely as Soonyoung's goons began to heave the still unmoving body out the door on their shoulders with strange curiosity. Turning around to stare at Jeonghan, he watched the latter shooing out all the drunk people who where still wandering around the bar, grabbing a broom and quickly sweeping up around the area. Jisoo felt a bit jealous when Jeonghan waved goodbye politely to a small group of pretty women who had just gotten up. Feeling mildly bitter, Jisoo hopped down from his seat, feet hitting the floor with a surprisingly soft tap. He swung around and placed one elbow on the bar, staring at Jeonghan coolly. "What time are you open tomorrow?" Jisoo said smoothly. Jeonghan ducked behind his counter to put away some bottles that had been left behind, and replied with a slightly muffled; "Five o'clock tomorrow afternoon."    

"I'll get going then. Don't want to miss seeing your cute face again." And as soon as those words were spoken, Jisoo was gone. Out the door, with all those other people of various kinds and onto the quiet streets of Seoul, leaving Jeonghan all flustered and by himself to lock up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: lizfallsover.tumblr.com
> 
> (Only if you want to see my shitposting and trashiness lmao)

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be working on my other fics, but eh. Hope you all like this one! ;)))))))))))))


End file.
